


Black ears

by fern_green_eyes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki, Gay Sex, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fern_green_eyes/pseuds/fern_green_eyes
Summary: Tony finds a hybrid named Loki with whom he will spend one of his best experiences...





	1. The box

A few years ago:

It was a rainy afternoon and a woman had just given birth to a small creature with ears, cat's tail, bright green eyes, sensitive pale skin, and coal-black hair.

-What do we do with it?

-We can not kill him, put him in the box and let's go-

The newborn was left in the middle of an alley aimed to die of cold, alone and his only company was that warm box that kept him warm and made it harder for death to find the little pussy.

A man who was passing through these ways went through the alley and heard a cry coming from the box, came close enough to find the baby crying for a little attention. I quickly grabbed the box and took it to the first vet he saw since he knew what the creature was.

After taking him to the vet to test him, warm him up, feed him and clean him up, the man was wondering why a little newborn would be abandoned that way. After the animal was attended the man immediately performed the paperwork to be able to adopt it. When he found the baby that day it had been all a broken, his girlfriend had been finished had been thrown out of work and when he went to his house the rain caught him, could not be sadder, bored and alone, but to hear the cry and take him to the hospital he reflected and realized that this creature was going through similar situations to him, since they were both alone and thought that maybe he could give is family that anyone deserves.

The next day the department of the new owner of the animal became his new home. And the years went by and creating a union between those two who accompanied each other along with the carton that Tony (which was the name of his new owner) had to take with him for the cat to feel safe.


	2. Where are the cookies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, im back i hope you liked and thanks for Reading

Noises were heard all over the apartment, screams and things were heard breaking that caused the neighbors to get mad by the scandal that occurred in department 723.

-LOKI GO BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THOSE COOKIES!

An unruly cat was running from side to side while Tony chased him madly demanding that he return that bag of cookies he had in his mouth.

-LOKI YOU ARE ENOUGH HIPERCATIVE...GIVE ME THOSE COOKIES!

Loki always he had a sweet does not leave it although he knows that Tony is angry with because when he eats it there is no one to stop him, besides knowing to walk on 4 legs, to be agile, and practically to be half cat gives a great advantage against Tony.

The little cat keeps running until he enters Tony's room and goes into his prized box where he puts it under a sheet and Makes a cut to the package of cookies with his mouth and nails which are long since Tony does not Has taken to the veterinarian in a long time.

-loki, give me the cookies- Tony demand keeping some distance from where loki is

"No" the cat screams, letting out a sob, which makes Tony feel guilty, since loki had good skill making others feel guilty.  
Tony did not come closer to the box since he knew that loki would rip his hand off if he came closer.

\- loki, if you give me the cookies I promise to reward you -

\- will you give me cookies?

-DO NOT-

-then bad luck for you- loki rolled up more and more, and began to eat the cookies quickly

"You do not eat them!" Tony shouted, his patience was exhausted, he grabbed the sheets where Loki was clutching it and lifted it out of the box, he was voted over and took the package of cookies from the claws but when he saw it well He realized that it was completely empty. He was angry because he had bought them that very day.

"I told you not to eat them all, you never listen to me," shouted Tony quickly releasing loki who hid back in the box, Tony's arms were all harped and blood, he left the room still angry with loki and He went to the medicine cabinet in the living room, while he was selling his hands, he heard the doorbell ringing. 

when he opened it a quick hybrid dog run into Tony's apartment and began to smell everything around him while he seemed to be looking for something .

-THOR COME HERE- said Steve while he was behind thor as he had settled on the sofa with his feet all dirty 

-Hey Steve- Greeting Tony

-Hello tony, sorry for thor-

-Don't worry, I like your company-

\- we heard some screaming noises and we come to see if everything was well-

Steve and thor are the neighbors of Tony, they live practically next door and although thor and loki do not get along very well since one is a dog and another a cat Steve and Tony are good friends.

Loki was still wrapped in the blanket feeling a pain in his stomach by the amount of cookies that were inside him. He was about to vomit when he felt his tail catch him and pull him out of his box.  
He had his hand in his mouth and he wanted to vomit and Thor was holding him with all his strength.

-LOKI, FINALLY FIND YOU-

Loki did not answer so he let go of it, letting him fall hard against the floor, Loki continued with his hand in his mouth and scarcely felt that they released him ran into the bathroom and locked himself expelling everything his body rejected. Thor worried went to the room where they were steve and Tony talking.

-LOKI IS GOING TO DIE- thor came screaming and with tears in his eyes. Thor and loki were still small in age, so anything of that kind made them a little nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Tony, slightly altered.

"loki is vomiting a lot, you should help him I die if anything happens to him," said thor with a tight embrace of Tony.

Steve turned to see Tony who loaded thor and they went to the room where loki was. As they entered the room, they saw the little black man lying in the box covered by a sheet.

-loki are you okay? - asked Tony left thor in the arms of steve and slowly moving towards the box of loki

Tony knew that the amount of cookies was not going to be any good, he grabbed loki and asked steve to take him to the vet. The fourth entered the car Tony loading loki and thor in the back post locked in his cage.


	3. The incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story ENJOY IT !!!

They had arrived at the veterinarian who, after examining Loki, discharged him by telling Tony that it had only been an indigestion of the amount of biscuits the cat had ingested. Tony already calmed down again to Loki since now he did not think to leave it so easily, with Steve's help they headed back to the apartment.

-Thanks for all Steve and sorry for the inconvenience-

-Don't worry at least Loki is better-

Steve and Tony stayed talking for a while, while loki was lying on the couch with Thor who was looking at him with a face that loki knew the meaning.

-Why do you look silly face- asked Loki lying on his belly

"I was worried about you, I was afraid something might happen to you," Thor said, lying down beside him.

-Look for you and leave me alone I do not need you to take care of me- after that, Thor hugged Loki but this one responded with a scratch all over his face to which Thor also gave him a bite in his arm, both animals running all over the apartment breaking what was in their path as he attacked each other. They had their happy moments but when they got angry things could get intense.

Steve and Tony went to separate them before they killed each other, Steve grabbed Thor from collar and pulled him away from loki while Tony grabbed loki from the tail and charged to try to calm him, both were full of blood but it was not the The first time these things happened they had had worse fights than that. Once Loki had broken a bone and Thor had taken more than 20 points.

After Steve left with Thor to cure him, Tony did the same with Loki. Tony was not angry as he knew his cat was really angry about the cookie issue.

\- are you mad at me? – Loki cray

-NO! - that let him know that Tony was angry but he don’t said nothing

Tony was still loading Loki as they headed to the bathroom which was another place where there were medical kits, Tony put loki on the floor while looking for some bandages and disinfectant to heal the wounds. Loki was distracted thinking about how he would do this time for Tony to forgive him, he knew that crying and pouting were not going to work, this time he had screwed up.  
He was so focused until he felt like Tony grabbing his arm again to bandage him as Thor's bite had been strong, first applied the disinfectant which made him shed a lot of tears, he was very sensitive plus something spoiled. Then he sold him the hug and began to take off his shirt and did the same with his pants leaving Loki alone in his underpants.

\- why you took it from me were not so dirty - complained Loki

-it's not because of that. I'm going to be a bath - barely finished the sentence Loki had disappeared, a small laugh escaped Tony he knew he should have closed the door, every time he mentioned the matter of loki bath was able to disappear even for days. 

-LOKI, where are you? I have to bathe you 3 months have passed since the last bath also you are very dirty will not let you walk around almost naked and dirty, " Tony shouted throughout the apartment.

Two hours passed and Tony could not find a loki, he searched the whole apartment and not a single hint of the black-haired. I was about to give up when he heard a sneeze coming from one of the cabinets in the guest room, headed to the grocery store which was the dirtiest in the whole house since it was empty and never cleaned, it was full of grime as well That when Tony opened it he found loki kneeling in the corner covered with cobwebs and dust which had said responsible for the sneeze of loki who was allergic to dust.

" ready to let you bathe?" Tony asked happily of his victory.

-yes – loki said with crouched ears and coiled tail sign of defeat

They both headed back to the bathroom where Tony finished stripping Loki completely while he was in the tub. Tony could not help staring at loki, he did not know how long the perfect body of the black haired had caused him extraordinary pleasure, making him want to make it his own on more than one occasion, to feel loki inside him and make him his, was something Which made him feel dirty but at the same time good to himself

"I'm a degenerate," thought Tony after the dirty thoughts that came to mind, was a cat not to mention a minor who was thinking.

Loki hated bathing for what was always a festival of scolding’s and screams followed by insults and offenses where both ended up angry at each other. But this time it was different loki knew that they needed the bath, Tony began to soak all over his body while loki stood still feeling a heat that made him want more and excited, tried not to prove it but for some time had Started to like the contact Tony had with him, it seemed wonderful to have him so close.

Tony finished bathing loki, dried it, wrapped it in the towel and took it to take it to the room and start with the difficult part of the whole thing, To dress Loki.  
May God have mercy on Tony's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know any errors you find and thanks for reading...


	4. clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left I hope you like the story so far...

Tony has put a loki on the bed as he goes to the closet to get clothes. I took him some green underpants, a dark green shirt and sports pants,  
The trousers were designed for loki because in the back had an opening through which passed his tail so it was not in his pants. When Tony come back loki had disappeared. AGAIN

-Loki come on, this is not funny. Do you want to be naked all over the house and cold?  
Loki who was hiding in a corner of the room ignored Tony's request, the black-haired hated more than the bathrooms put on clothes, it stung and did not let him move ease.

-I do not want to use that ! - said loki coming out of hiding showing all his attributes to Tony

It was not the first time that Tony saw him naked but something made him feel really uncomfortable, as if it were the first time he had noticed Loki's body for the first time.

\- loki if I leave you naked you can get sick - but loki still do not respond

\- please do not make these harder than it already is, you let yourself bathe now let yourself dress-

\- I DO NOT WANT! - said loki Standing on four legs and beginning their flight

\- NO, YOU WILL NOT! - At that moment Tony thrown on top of him before he will escape

-Please do not, I do not want to put that on.- loki bit Tony, an a cause of the pain he let loki and watch as the black-haired man settled into the cardboard box with his tail bristling and showing those big fangs.

knock Knock

Tony went to open the door

-Hi Tony- said Steve 

\- Come in quickly, I need your help-

-What happens, You can not wear loki? Steve asked in a mocking way.

-You know very well that it is impossible com here and help me-

-Ok, and where it is-

They both went to the room where loki was.

-what do we do? - asked Tony worried that loki was still naked, he was probably cold

-will do this I will approach and between the two we grab him from the feet and hands, understood?

-YES-

-ok, to the count of three, ONE, TWO, THREE-

Both men were voted over the cat that failed to escape and was held tightly.

-I do not want to use that !- cried Loki, tears streaming from his eyes. Seriously they were hurting him

But neither Steve or Tony heeded the claims, lifted him up and put him on the bed where the process of putting his clothes on began.

While tony holds the arms steve put the underwear which was harder than the rest of the clothes and they moved a lot and steve was afraid to hurt him and make him cry more. After what was placed, he continued to put on the pants that was simpler.  
Tony put the shirt that did not take more than 1 minute, when loki was dressed they let him go and a tony did not care how disheveled loki was at least he was dressed.

-Thank you steve i owe you a-

-One You owe me many, but it does not matter is funny doing it-

They both laughed a while, while loki looked at them from his box with eyes with hate but at the same time tired and aimed to fall surrendered. Apparently the bathroom and the strength he did in vain to avoid being dressed had left him tired,  
He wrapped his tail, put down his ears and slowly closed his eyes until he fell asleep.

-I think loki is already asleep- Tony said.

\- so it seems, well I'd better leave i live Thor alone and I worry that it can happen in my absence -

-It's fine thanks again, I'll walk you to the door-

Tony dismissed Steve and returned to the room where loki is stayed asleep in his box, Tony was touched by the tenderness of loki. He changed his clothes into his pajama pants and sat up to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so tell me what it looks like and see my English, thanks for Reading, Sorry it's so short It's my first time writing


End file.
